


break me in

by spideyguts



Category: Captain America
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Both Bucky and Steve have dirty fucking mouths, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hair Pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Punk Bucky Barnes, Rich Kid Steve Rogers, Rimming, Skinny Steve Rogers, Steve says it a few times, Top Bucky Barnes, boys in panties, bucky has tattoos, handjobs, short haired bucky, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts
Summary: When Stevie got a new bed, Bucky was fucking ecstatic. They already had to do a lot of sneaking around, and his old creaky bed didn’t help hide the fact that the two were fucking like bunnies every other night.





	break me in

**Author's Note:**

> i blame this on the fact i got a new bed last night and couldn’t stop thinking about it (also not beta’d bc im what the kids call l a z y)

When Stevie got a new bed, Bucky was fucking ecstatic. They already had to do a lot of sneaking around, and his old creaky bed didn’t help hide the fact that the two were fucking like bunnies every other night. Bucky found it hilariously cliche every time he snuck in through Steve’s window to see said boyfriend. That good ol’ teenage love, star cross and dreamy. 

Yeah, tell that to Bucky’s arms and legs that get cut up by the Colletias outside Steve’s bedroom. Rich people are weird, at least rich old people. Putting flower bushes right outside windows, almost blocking the view of outside. Steve’s family was rich, they had a lot of money. A lot would almost be an understatement in Bucky’s mind. But Steve didn’t act snobby about his parents money, hell he didn’t dress or act like his parents much. Steve usually opted to wear hoodies and black jeans, casual looking clothes were right up his alley. He styled his hair so it swooped in front of his eyes a bit, but not too much. He didn’t need to go around looking like he belonged in myspace circa 2007. Bucky thought he was damn adorable, his small frame suited him. Especially when he wore hoodies, even more so when he was just wearing Bucky’s leather jacket and biting onto the sleeve while Bucky fucked into him. 

God, Bucky missed his boyfriend. Instead of being with him he was stuck at home, his mom was working 12 hour shifts at the hospital so he didn’t see her much. Sometimes it was hard, the only form of communication between them being little notes left on Tupperware’s of dinners with ‘I love you’s” were only so much. 

Bucky, unlike Steve, wasn’t rich. He wasn’t poor either. Although he sure dresses like he is. (Wise words of his mother) Bucky likes how he dressed, and so did his friends. He also had a few tattoos, illegally done by his friend Natasha who’s apprenticing her older boyfriend Clint. Along his collarbone sat the words, “The Winter Soldier”. An ode to his dad, who passed away four years prior during December while he was away. Bucky tried not to think about it, but it was so fucking hard sometimes. So instead of confronting the feelings he got high or went out to shoot the shit with his friends. He also had other small tattoos littered across his body, he even let Steve tattoo on him. He ended up drawing a star in red white and blue right next to his dads tattoo. Bucky smiled every-time he sees it.

Being a broke 17 year old in Brooklyn sucked sometimes. Especially when his boyfriend wasn’t next to him, his own bed seeming cold and lonely without him. So when Bucky’s phone rings in his pocket, he gets a-little more than excited. Picking up he’s immediately greeted with the sweet sound of his boyfriends voice. 

“Hey Buck.” He could hear the smile in Steve’s voice. Fucking dork.

“Why hello there yourself sweetheart, was just thinkin’ bout you.” He smiled when he heard Steve’s low laugh. 

“Really now? Well that’s interesting because I was just thinkin’ bout you too.” Bucky was gonna retort back but before he could Steve cut him off. 

“Thinkin’ bout you, fucking me into this new bed I just got. It’s fucking huge, Buck. God, if you don’t get over here right now and fuck me we’re breaking up.” Steve laughed and Bucky followed, standing up to grab his keys. 

“On my way.” He said as he was already out the door. 

“Come in through the window, park further down than usual, Ma has guests over.” 

“Roger that, Captain.” 

And with that Bucky hung up the phone, and slipped it into his pocket. Steve’s house was a good 30 minute drive out from the slum part of the city Bucky lived in. Bucky didn’t mind though, he liked the drive. Listening to music and thrumming his fingers against the wheel made him feel calm, made him feel some type of alive. 

God, he really couldn’t wait to see Steve.

—

“Those bushes are literally from hell, Steven! Every time I come here my hands get all fucked up and-“ Steve grabbed Bucky by the collar of his jacket and kissed him roughly, their tongues already beating together unceremoniously. 

Shucking his jacket off quickly, he let it drop to the floor and held up his hands to his shorter boyfriend. He fake pouted, 

“It hurts, kiss it better?” 

Steve rolled his eyes and kissed his palms, then licked up straight to Bucky’s middle finger to suck it into his mouth. Not once did he break eye contact. Bucky’s breath hitched and his dick started to chub up. Christ, how’d he land this boy? 

Steve pulled off with a lewd pop, throwing himself on Bucky. “Do you ever shut up?” Bucky picked the boy up like he weighed nothing, and pressed a kiss under the hinge of his jaw. 

“Sometimes, god, Steve. You’re so fuckin’ pretty. Wanna be inside you so bad.” He mouthed at Steve’s throat, wanting to see red marks along creamy skin more than anything. Steve moaned out at Bucky’s words. They could afford to be semi loud, Steve’s house was huge after all, so Steve’s Ma and her friends were quite aways away from them. But still, if they were caught, Steve’s sure they’d be in deep shit. And Bucky isn’t too keen on getting decked in the face by Mr.Rogers for fucking his son silly. 

Steve laughed a little until it dissolved into a moan when Bucky bit down in the junction of his throats “Hm, Buck. Bed. New. Big.”  
He managed to get out which had Bucky’s chuckling against him, walking towards the bed with his lips still attached to the boys neck. Steve’s bed was actually in another doorway, his room was fucking huge. Before actually getting to look at the new thing, he dropped Steve down onto it and spotted his thigh between his boyfriends legs and pressed down, earning him a wanton moan. 

Bucky could tell by a long shot this bed was nicer. It was huge, and soft. And when he moved onto it barely any sound occurred except Steve’s whining and sheets moving against their bodies. Bucky doesn’t know why it took the Rogers so long to buy Steve a new bed, but he was thanking whatever god their was they did. 

He slid his hands under Steve’s too-big hoodie and raked his nails down his small chest. Steve whimpered and his lower lip trembled, tempting Bucky to press those lips against his and never let go. But he kind of wanted to hear his boyfriends delicious moans more. 

“Mm, gonna fuck you into this mattress Stevie. Have you feelin’ me inside you for weeks.” His breath ghosted against Steve’s neck and Steve’s fingers found their way to the nape of Bucky’s neck, scratching there. Bucky shivered and pulled Steve’s shirt off altogether, and quickly shucking the boys tight pants off as well. 

Bucky felt like his dick nearly popped the button on his pants when he was what Steve was wearing underneath his jeans. Light blue fucking panties. Fuck. Bucky audibly groaned and pushed Steve back, kissing along his lower abdomen. Steve hummed softly, “Thought you’d like them.” He smirked and Bucky loved the little smug shit. 

“Like?” Bucky kissed Steve’s inner thigh, hoisting his legs up on his shoulders. Having Steve only his the blue panties and him still being clothed did things to him. God, Steve was gonna kill him one day. “Baby, fuck, I love em’. You know just how good you look in these.” He snapped the band of the panties with his thumb in emphasis, pressing a chaste kiss to the little black bow that sat on them. Which also happened to be where Steve’s cock was, hard and flushed red, leaking despite Bucky not even touching him all that much. 

“Eager now?” Steve scoffed and tightened his legs around Bucky’s head. 

“Seriously, shut up Buck. Speak for yourself.” Bucky knew how hard he was, god, how could he not be? Seeing Steve like this was like seeing every one of his wet dreams come true. Deciding to take Steve’s advice and in fact shut up for once, he licked a stripe up Steve’s cock through the satin silk fabric. Steve huffed our a breath of air and Bucky swirled his fingertip against the leaking slit, smearing pre cum all around the red flushed head. He leaned down and kissed it, taking it in his mouth and lightly sucking. Steve arched up, the sensitive thing he is, and tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair. 

“Buck- fuck- fuck. More.” He panted out as Bucky swirled his tongue around, hollowing his cheeks as he pushed the panties aside to take more of the boys cock in his mouth. Steve’s legs started to trembled on the sides of Bucky’s head, and if his mouth wasn’t stuffed with Steve’s cock than he would’ve smirked. Stevie always looked so pretty trembling. He slid his hands up and down the thighs he was holding onto, digging his finger nails into skin whenever Steve pulled his hair hard. That had him moaning around the boys cock, earning another spurt of pre-cum to land on his tongue.

“Bucky I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop, and I really want your dick in me when I-“ Bucky pulled off Steve’s cock with a wet pop and immediately crawled up his body to kiss him, more tongue than anything else. Steve kissed back hungrily, absently rutting his cock against Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky pulled away and leaned his forehead against Steve’s, closing his eyes and moaning out.

“Hmm, no sweetheart. Want you to cum just like this against my thigh, then I’m gonna get that pretty ass of yours ready with my fingers and tongue, and fuck you into this new mattress silly.” 

They were both panting out by the time Bucky finished, and before Steve could even think Bucky hand them moving. Bucky settled in so his back was to the headboard of the bed, which was fucking huge. He had Steve on his lap, and tighter his grip on the boys hips. 

“Cmon baby, what’re you waiting for? Fuck my thigh honey, it’s okay. Want you so bad.” He moaned and kissed Steve breathless. Steve’s hip stuttered as he started to rut against Bucky’s jean clad thigh. For a brief moment Bucky thought that must hurt, his already red angry cock sliding up against the rough fabric couldn’t feel that good. But to his surprise Steve let out a broken moan and dug his fingers into Bucky’s shoulders hard through his shirt. 

“Take this off, Bucky, please.” His boyfriend managed, already sounding on the edge. Bucky complied and Steve moved his hands without stopping the snapping of his hips so he could take his shirt off. Bucky threw the thing across the room, not giving a fuck where it landed. His hands went back to Steve’s hips to help guide him, and Steve’s mouth went straight to the tattoo alongs Bucky’s collarbone. 

“Oh fuck, Stevie.” Bucky closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip until it was puffy and red as Steve mouthed at the ink. Eventually, Steve must’ve thought the red marks he made around it were dark enough because he pulled back with a smug smirk. Bucky wanted to wipe it off his face, so he canted his thigh up making the boy bounce and his leaking cock drag against the fabric. 

“Bucky.” Steve breathed out brokenly, his hips starting to move at a violent pace. His hips began to stutter along with his moans, high pitched and broken. 

“That’s it baby, that’s it. Come for me doll, dirty me up. I wan’ it. C’mon.” Bucky smiled at the boy with heavy eyelids, squeezing his hips hard enough to leave bruises of his fingertips engraved in the skin. 

“Fuck, fuck, f-uck!” Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck as he came, hot white streaks painting Bucky’s black jeans. He could give a shit less that they were now destroyed. He had a trembling Steve, panting and wiggling in his lap. Steve was still wearing the panties, now soaked through in the front. Bucky swore that his dick has never been this hard in his fucking life. Stevie looked so goddamn good right now, hair messy and lips red and spit slicked. Fuck. 

“Fuck.” Bucky moaned out and kissed Stevie. “You did so good for me angel.” He kissed him again and again. “So fucking good.” Steve laughed as Bucky kissed along his throat. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself Barnes.” Bucky laughed along with him. “But I need you in me, and I think someone told me they were gonna use their tongue and fingers on me?” Steve looked at Bucky, playfulness in his eyes and voice. 

“Oh, now did they?” Bucky teased back as he moved them once again so he could get Steve on his stomach. Steve mumbled into the sheets, “They did, and they better get on with it. Lubes in the nightstand drawer.” 

“So bossy, you know that?” He crawled over the huge fucking bed to the fancy nightstand to grab the lube, and set it down on the bed next to Steve as he stared down at the boy. He looked like art, small frame and perky ass. Fuck, Bucky could stare all day. But really he’d rather touch, and have his tongue fucking in and out of Steve right now. He position himself over the boys soft thighs and ran his hands over them, causing Steve to wiggle his ass impatiently. Bucky gave it a small swat, 

“Behave.” 

Steve moaned out and his body stilled. Bucky hummed in approval and he pressed a kiss to the left cheek, soothing over the swat he landed. He traced his tongue over and over until Steve was whining, a silent plea for more. 

“You want my tongue baby? Use your words.” Bucky teased, his own voice sounding strained as his own cock began harder and harder to ignore. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, groaning out of relief. He didn’t remove the jeans though, just kept them undone enough so he could free his cock. 

“Please, put your tongue in me, Buck. Need it so bad. Please daddy?” Bucky moaned, that was unfair, Steve dropping the D card. It always made Bucky snap, and his own cock twitched to its own accord. He grabbed the boys ass, manhandling him so he could dart his tongue out and lick a stripe over his tight pink hole. God, the kid had a killer ass. And his thighs were fucking amazing. Again, how’d Bucky get so damn lucky? 

Steve moaned out and scratched at the silt sheets, and Bucky grabbed onto him harder to still him. Moving the panties aside so he had more access to the boys hole, Bucky moaned. This was definitely on the list of hottest things him and Steve had done. Bucky loved eating Steve out, and before Bucky Steve had never had anyone do it before. So the thought that Bucky’s tongue was the first to dine on his sweet ass? Yep. That got him harder than a fucking rock. 

Focusing on the task at hand, he started to go to town. Licking stripes and shapes over the boys hole, going off of what made Steve push back against his face more and when his moans got louder and broken. Finally, finally, fucking finally after what seemed for hours for Steve (which was only thirty minutes) Bucky entered two fingers alongside his tongue into his boyfriend. His hole was so loose and pliant under his ministrations that he didn’t even need to use lube yet. If it was possible Bucky’s sure that made his dick even harder. 

“Oh god, Bucky it feels so good, more, please. Need more of you in me.” Steve’s moans were stuttering and he was fucking down on Bucky’s face and fingers more often than not. Bucky pulled away from the boys ass, still finger fucking him with vigor. His lips were red and shiny with spit, and as Steve looked over his shoulder he swore he almost came at the sight alone. 

Bucky with his free hand drizzled lube onto the fingers fucking into him, and onto the other two that weren’t. Steve hissed at the coolness before Bucky hushed him. 

“Swear it, one day-“ Bucky pushed his ring finger in to join the other two, curling to hit Stevie’s prostate. Steve yelped and buried his face back in the covers, moans muffled as hot tears ran down his face as Bucky attacked his spot mercilessly. “One day, gonna fit my whole damn hand in you Stevie. Could you take it? Could you take my fist? My fist pushing against that spot inside you?” 

Steve almost screamed as his orgasm rushed over him, tears overflowing as he thrashed about the bed. The only thing there to steady him being Bucky. His anchor, always his anchor. Always his Bucky. Bucky soothes him and worked him through it, milking him for all he was worth. Once Steve was pushing away from him he pulled his fingers out gently, wiping them on his already ruined jeans. 

Steve turned over onto his stomach bonelessly. Bucky leaned over him to kiss his tears away, and licked the remaining tracks. “Welcome back sweetheart.” He smiled and kissed the tip of Steve’s nose. Steve smiled lazily and pushed Bucky’s shoulder making them laugh. 

“Want you inside me now.” Steve all but whispered, tracing his thumb along Bucky’s still shiny red lips, and bringing it to his own mouth. Bucky swallowed thickly as Steve looked into his eyes, straight to his soul. He was so fucking in love it was gross. Way to go Barnes. 

“You just came, twice in like an hour Stevie. Don’t wanna push it.” He kissed the boy softly and Steve backed away to protest. 

“M’ still hard. Please Buck. Been dying to have you in me, want your hard cock in my ass. Need it.” Steve moaned out. Bucky looked down and indeed, Steve was still hard. For such a small time his recovery period was close to 0. Bucky loved him all the more for that. He smiled and kissed him again so he didn’t say anything stupid. 

Steve rolled them over so he was straddling Bucky’s chest, and Bucky moaned as Steve started to stroke his neglected cock. It layed hot and heavy in Steve’s hand, and Steve couldn’t help but moan out. Bucky was so thick, it was a shock to both that Steve could even fit him inside of him. Steve’s size kink definitely helped, Bucky supposed. He grit his teeth as Steve swiped his thumb over the leaking head, and angled his cock so he could drop down on it. 

No build up, no sweet slow tight heat. Just immediate tight warmth wrapped around Bucky’s cock. Bucky had to hold Steve’s hips in place so he didn’t shoot his load inside the boy right there. And that little shit clenched down, smirking at Bucky. 

“You’re- unbelievable sometimes.” Bucky groaned out and Steve kissed his cheek. 

“You love me.” Bucky’s heart warmed and suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe, and then Steve started to move and yep, he definitely couldn’t breathe. Steve snapped his hips down slowly at first, and all Bucky could do was stare as the smaller worked himself like he did this every damn day. 

Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s thighs behind him, and really went with it. He was snapping his hips so fast Bucky couldn’t even register anything but tight, hot pleasure. His stomach was clenching and unclenching as he fought off his orgasm, wanting to live in this moment for forever. Seeing Steve bounce up and down, face flushed all the way down to his dick, being so close to him in every way possible. Who wouldn’t want that for forever? To forget everything and just get lost in the one person Bucky loved most in the world, that’s what peace is, Bucky decides. And in that moment Bucky wants it for forever with Steve Rogers.

Steve’s legs were starting to tremble so Bucky took over, hoisting his legs up so he could place both feet on the bed and fuck up into Steve at just the right angle. As soon as he started to hit his boyfriend prostate he knew this wouldn’t last longer for either of them. 

“Oh fuck, Bucky, Daddy, fuck, want you to cum inside me, please I need it so bad. Need you so bad.” Steve was whining and trembling violently, hot tears filling his eyes again as sweet burning pleasure filled his entire being. Bucky couldn’t hear much besides Steve’s pleas and nonsense, mixed with some of his own and the slapping of skin on skin. His stomach tightened and that was it. 

“Love you so much, Stevie. Fuck!” He grit his teeth out and bit into Steve’s shoulder as he stilled his hips. Bucky felt Steve’s own cum, weakly shooting out of his cock and dropping down onto Bucky as his third orgasm was wrung out of him. Bucky was shaking himself at the feeling of his own cum filling Steve up to the brim, leaking out and smearing against his skin. It was so wet and hot that Bucky quite literally came again, seconds after just cumming. 

Now it was Steve’s turn to work him through it, talking praise and staying still for him. He ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair and when Bucky came back to his senses he couldn’t help but smile and kiss the boy. 

“Get off me.” He said, pushing a little on Steve’s chest. Steve faked scoffed and slowly got off his cock, cum dripping out of him earning a groan from both of them. 

“You always this rude to people who give you mind blowing orgasms?” Steve teased as he layed down while Bucky retrieves a washcloth from the bathroom, which was in Steve’s room. Fucking rich people. Before bouncing back on the bed he shed the rest of his clothing. 

“Only to cute little twink blondes who have my heart.” Steve’s face blushed like he hadn’t just bounced on Bucks cock like his life depended on it minutes ago. 

“Shut up you sap.” Bucky wipes them both down and threw the dirtied rag to where his jeans and shirt layed on the ground. Steve snuggled in close to Bucky and Bucky wrapped an arm around him, kissing the top of his head softly. 

“M’ your sap.” Steve kissed the tattoo on his collar making Bucky shiver. Before Bucky could let things get to sappy, (more like before he started crying) he blurted out the best thing he could say

“You ruined my pants.”

Steve laughed out and playfully hit him. 

“And you ruined my new bed.” Bucky smiled softly, feeling himself grow more tired than he had been before. 

“We’re even.” 

Even sounded pretty damn good to Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s a wrap! comments & kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
